Recovered foundation personnel journal.
Recovered journal from foundation personnel REDACTED Retrieval: This journal was retrieved from the office of REDACTED shortly after the subject was found to be compromised. Subject was barricaded in his It's office and following the manual override of his office door, a C4 explosive combusted. No personnel were injured in this event, Note: ''Seeing my friend flying back cause of the bomb and smashing though the wall was funny as hell. He not currenly happy, heh - MTF ALPHA Unit 6. '''Contents': Contents are labeled by days. JOURNAL Day 1: 'Wow, this place is incredible! I mean, when the two shady G-men came up to me during my 3rd tour of Iraq, It was weird, going off on their information. But anyway, I can't wait to start my new day Ive always wanted to enter a government facility. Well, this place is cool, way more secure than FOB Skyes back in Ninewah Province. Ok, I know one person so far. Dr. Logik, he seems like a cool guy. His orientation seminar was great, but now I know, based on what he said about these "anomalous" SCP objects, that this isn't the average Government facility. I must have a lot of talent if they recruited me to an organization that is trusted by every world government. Well, I do have 576 confirmed kills. Well, it's time to sleep. Got my own dorm, with memory foam beds. This is way better that my days hunting Al Qaeda in the mountains, using rocks for pillows. Hope sarge made it out of there '''Day 2: '''Dang, I wake up hearing gun shots, might just be the Firing range. I also have a file on my table, says I should report the the Firing range ASAP. Woah, this place is the real deal. Theres these security guards in full tac gear, EVERYWHERE. They must have alot of dangerous things secured here. Well, I finished my firing test. They have some amazing tech here. Holographic moving targets. Hit everyone with one shot. Security Director "Red", I think thats his name, he asked for my name and wrote it on his clipboard. Well, I got "escorted" to my quarters. Nothing bad, I assume. Can't tell their expressions under their gas masks. Out. '''Day 3: '''Well, I wake up with a new uniform, a radio, Kevlar vest, an M9, Level-2 keycard [ They read my application fast] and, a paper. It says: ''Welcome to the Security Department! This isn't the usual standard congrats letter. This is a personal message. I saw your military file. Over 500 confirmed kills. I also acknowedged your firing test scores. So, welcome to the Security Department. Your job is to protect the site f any external threats, protect the SCPs contained here, and to manage and assist in testing. You'll receive a guide directing you to your daily duties. Stay strong Stay vigilant And always, Secure. Contain. Protect. Yours truly, Director Red Well, That blew me away. Going to help run my first test. This is much different than my military days fighting in the mountains. Now everything is close quarters. And my job is COMPLETELY different. '''Day 4: God, I have no problem killing people, but it's weird, shooting these prisoners in the back. I don't know, at least Im getting paid. Made a few more friends, 2 of them in "Mobile Task Force Beta-7". Man I miss my old military objective names. Alpha, Bravo, Charlie. Well, I just secured a test on SCP-173. Dam thing is vicious, and the mess. Anyway, thats my 3rd test this week. Out. Day 5: Well, Dr. Logik just held a seminar. Talked to us about "memetics". Damn this world is more fucked up than I thought. I mean, aliens at the site. I wasn't surprised, but people who can mess with your mind, alter the very fabric of space, it just, makes me feel tiny. Insignificant on this rock in space. Ran another test. Man, I better not make anymore bad puns. Those tomatoes will slice and dice me. I got a, well, I don't know if it's a plasma, gun or something. It's definitely a proto. Also, there's a note. You Thats all it says. Weird. Well, I Hope I don't have another nightmare about all SCPs breaching. Out. Day 6: Crap, had my third nightmare. God, all the bombs, the death. Got a note today will Thats all it says. Well rotation starts at 10:00, better get up. Damn, I heard that 15 Class-D personnel had to be killed by an MTF unit. All because of a joke. Damn. There are times when the foundation, lets just say Ive seen a lot more things here than my jarhead days. And there's no artillery inside the site. Crap, Almost got hit. My M4 keeps jamming, And why would I never find cover. I could of sworn I ran to cover and a second later after I looked away it was gone. Lunch, ugh. Tuna casserole, I agree with agent. It's an "abomination" as he said it. Someone saw my proto secondary and they gave me this nasty scared ish kinda look. Almost like I was a killer or a criminal. Well, my door always opens 10 minutes after lights out. It's strange. But I work at the foundation. Strange doesn't exist in our vocabulary Out. Day 7: Theres, this, weird sound coming from the hallway. It's like a heavy breathing, muffled breathing. I'd better report this ro someone. It may be a breach.I also got another note. break Wait the three letters spell, you will break. What? It's probably a prank. I have this odd feeling I was supposed to report something to someone. Gues it wasn't important, or was it? I'm not sure. What? I'm supposed to check for Science division ranks? I never, wait. Of course I forget to do it right when I need to. It's like they have a neural jammer or something. Or it's the "anomalous cookies" Dr. British gave me, he's a cool guy. They were tasty by the way. I think they weremade of... I forgot. So I find a C.I. Trying to use SCP-294. I have no idea how he. All I know is that he shot me with this puff of Blue gas. I practically forget this morning. Its night now, group 1 getting ready to sleep, including me. I feel like something is right next to me, but not quite there, you know. Like it's right in plain view behind me. It's almost liKe it want me to acknowledge it's presence. I come back my office and I find 3 notes saying "you will break". That scares me. Theres something wrong. I can feel it. Out. Ok, the lights w out and that thing left before it usually does. I'm going to investigate. Ugh I was never a scared man, but I have to admit. The ambience here is creepy as hell. I can only imagine during a breach. A bad one. I found footprints. There black, with some sort of corrosive markings. Isnt it from that uhh, that, oh yeah, that SCP that can like walk through things. I forgot it's name. Sorry, classification number. I found a room and it needs a level 5 keycard. What, since when did I get a flashlight and a Level-5 Keycard. A lot of stuff have been appearing on me at random when Im not looking. Well it looks very, very protected in here. Theres a viewing glass. OH SHI- Day 8: Why is there a dart in my leg and why am I still in my gear. And what was my last entry about. I don't know. I also can't talk with my girlfriend. My computer displays static and: BREACH - DEFCOM DELTA. And I see a figure outline in the static. Well I see an increased MTF presence. They keep following me around. Their radio chatter is constantly buzzing. I can only make out anomalous has affected him and my name. I asked them what was going on. He just pulled out his gun and nodded no. Well I'm fighting C.I. And I was unstopable. I was getting long range 1 shots with my M4 from the MG. I have no idea where I got this skill, but I unloaded an entire mag in 10 seconds, hitting all the insurgents. The MTF's helmet cam was on. They ran inside like there was an imminent danger. Well, I ran a test on SCP-049. It cam up to the glass and said "Strange. You're not like the others. Your infected, but, with something I've never seen before". He stared at me for a good 30 seconds. They allowed me into his chamber, part of a "test". 049 kept telling me that his cure would never work, that he all he has worked for may have been for nothing. He said, I was like, the harbinger? He said, I was the only of my "kind", said I was a mutant. At that moment the guards came in and I forget the rest. Day 9: Ow, my head. I still remember what 049 told me. The MTFs are still outside my door. Wait they were JUST a second ago. Everything lights, just shut down. I don't think this is protocol. I can see through the walls now, I can SEE that, that Thing. Its, it's hideous. It's breathing it feels like every time is inhales I'm exhaling. Like its taking my air. It started to move. Im following it now. Ok so it has black foot step. I CAN WALK THROUGH THE WALL!!!!. Oh crap, oh crap. The breathing is everywhere. I feel like I'm sinking, but im not. Holy Shit. The smell. Oh my god. It's so, bad. ... ... ?!??!?!?? WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!?!?!?! WHAT IS THAT. WHY ARE THERE BODIES EVERYWHERE, ALL THESE MTFS ALL THESE CLASS-D, ALL THE PEOPLE WHONWERE POSTED AT MY OFFICE. Oh crap. I'm getting out. I'm getting out. I ran strait into director Red, he saw me. He knew something was up. So I dodged into the wall. The second he so this, he sprinted. And yelled over the intercom. "WE HAVE A COMPROMISED PERSONNEL. ALL SECURITY AND MTF UNITS TO SECURITY AGENT REDACTED OFFICE NOW" Day 10: Crap there here. Im going to strap a bomb to the door, if they cut through, they'll cut the wires and,you know what will happen. HOLY CRAP, the whole hallway is FULL of people, there's about 90 people out there with riot shields and Exo-armor, they also have these large black tube-ish guns. Oh, there cutting now. This is not how I thought I'd go. I always thought we would drive over an IED or some crap or get RPG-ed. But this, this is not close to how I imagined I would go. They about to cut through the wire. JOURNAL Subject is currently contained at REDACTED. Subject displayed anomalous properties and has been directly affect by the following SCPs. * REDACTED * REDACTED * REDACTED * REDACTED * REDACTED * REDACTED